Tu me cambiaste la vida
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: Hoy es San valentín y ah Esme le darán la mejor sorpresa en su vida.


**Tú me cambiaste la vida**

**PREFACIO: Hoy es San Valentín y Esme recibirá la mejor sorpresa de su vida.**

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la canción de Rio Roma, la trama de la historia es mía._

_**POV ESME:**_

Hoy es 14 de febrero día del amor y la amistad; un día que me gusta porque lo puedo festejar con mis mejores amigas: Carmen. Alice, Rosalie e Isabella. Sin embargo cada una de ellas se la pasara con su respectiva pareja: Eleazar, Jasper, Emmet y Edward, en cambio yo la pasare sola. Mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt y vivó en Forks-Washington y tengo 16 años de edad, soy la más lista de la escuela; la nerd del colegio, soy bonita pero siendo nerd siento que nadie nota que existo a excepción de mis amigas. Tengo un carácter dulce y abierto para los que me conocen y para los que no soy tímida y seria. En mi escuela hay un chico llamado Carlisle Cullen, es muy guapo, rubio, inteligente; pero el siendo guapo es popular y trae a todas las chicas del colegio ante sus pies al igual que a mí. Con él tengo todas mis clases y lo malo es que él se sienta en la fila a la derecha de la mía y un asiento adelante (cuando pongo la vista al frente veo o su cara o su espalda depende de su posición).El primer día que lo vi pensé que del cielo había caído un ángel, en ese entonces era tímido como yo y éramos y somos vecinos; pero cuando entro al cole todas lo siguieron y pues así como me conoció muy poco se olvidó que yo existía fácilmente… o al menos eso pienso yo.

Como decía anteriormente ya no tengo con quien pasar San Valentín… mis amigas seguro estarán con sus novios y yo sola.

-Esme baja a desayunar algo antes de que te vayas al colegio.-dijo mi madre cariñosamente

-Voy mamá para que me escuchara.

Baje las escaleras ya vestida con mi falda azul marino con un moño entre dos tablones y una camisa blanca con seis botones, un par de calcetas largas puestas, mis zapatos negros que tenían una florecita bordada y mi cabello suelto que caía en forma de cascada y en ondas sobre mi espalda.

Mi mamá me preparo un desayuno ligero; después de eso fui por mi mochila en donde solo traía mi carpeta, un cuaderno para apuntar las tareas, mi lapicera, un suéter para las tardes/noches que hacía frío y otro cuaderno en donde escribía poemas, cartas, canciones, etc., ya que en el cole cada uno tenía su casillero para guardar sus útiles y así no se les olvidaran. Me despedí de mi mamá y partí camino a la escuela.

Antes de salir había tomado las cartas, dibujos y bolsas de dulces que había hecho para entregarle una a cada una de mis amigas y también a sus respectivos novios.

Después de 10 minutos de trayecto llegue al cole en donde tuve que presentar mi credencial como todos los días para que me dejasen entrar. Camine por los pasillos en busca de mi casillero el no. 110, cuando me hallaba frente a él lo abrí y saque mis libros y cuadernos de las materias que me correspondían el día de hoy, cuando siento que alguien me tapa los ojos con sus manos y me dice con una voz aguda:

-¿Quién soy?- yo solo pude reír.

-Ya; Alice sé que eres tú.-sentí como quito sus manos de mis ojos y me volteó para quedar de frente.

-Esme se suponía que no me ibas a reconocer.-dijo haciendo un puchero simulando tristeza.

-Alice entiende eres mi mejor amiga y te reconocería en donde fuera.-sonreí.

-Gracias Esme –me abrazo-. Feliz día del amor y la amistad! gritando de alegría.

-Feliz San Valentín.-dije yo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos me tendió una caja y una carta.

-Qué es esto?-dije yo confundida tomando las cosas.

-Qué va a ser tontis.-sonrió-. Tu regalo por ser una muy buena amiga.-la abracé y luego me separe y le tendí dos de las ocho cartas que había hecho, dos dulceros y pues los dibujos venían en las cartas; una de cada cosa para Jasper y otra para ella.

-Y esto?-pregunto agarrando las cosas.

-Una carta para ti y otra para Jasper, un dulcero para ti y otro para Jasper; supongo que tu si lo vas a ver, de todos modos cuando lo vea le daré su abrazo.-dije y reí-.

-De acuerdo.-me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Te veo al rato.-y eso basto para que saliera con su andante bailarín en busca de Jasper supongo yo.

Cerré mi casillero y como todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que iniciaran las clases decidí buscar a Rosalie y Emmet. Camine dos pasillos más y doble a la derecha y allí los encontré: Rosalie sacando sus libros y Emmett esperándola. Camine hacia ellos en cuanto ellos me vieron, una vez que llegue abracé a Rose luego a Emmett a lo cual me correspondieron.

-Feliz día de la amistad.-me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo por lo cual rieron.

-Feliz San Valentín.-dije yo riendo.- hacen una linda pareja.

entregaron entre los dos una caja grande forrada de papel color rojo con un moño rojo pero más claro. Lo tome y yo les di las cartas, el dulcero y a Rosalie un collar en una cajita pequeña olor rosita y a Emmett le había comprado una chaqueta negra y una muñequera negra con su nombre: Emmett McCarty.

-Gracias.-me dijeron.

-De nada se lo merecen.-les di un último abrazo a cada uno y un beso en la mejilla.-Los veo luego que me hace falta darme a Bella y Edward.

-De acuerdo nos vemos oye Esme no vayas a ser muy dura con tus admiradores este Emmett riendo y fue lo último que escuche porque corrí un poco para encontrar a Edward y Bella porque solo tenía ocho minutos y entraba a clases. Alguien venía corriendo en mi dirección pero yo solo venía viendo el piso para evitar tropezarme con algo pero en vez de tropezarme con algo me tropecé con alguien y ese alguien era Bella. Ella no cayó al suelo gracias a que Edward la sujeto a tiempo pero yo sí y este Edward me ayudo a pararme.

-Gracias.-le dije cuando ya estaba incorporada.

-De nada Esme solo que para la próxima ten más cuidado.-yo sonreí

-Si claro.- se me acerco y me dio mi abrazo.- Feliz día de la amistad.-le correspondí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente.-escuche como alguien carraspeaba.

-Sigo aquí.-dijo bella simulando estar molesta

Edward rompió el abrazo y se fue a darle un beso tierno y apasionado a bella.-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.-y bella solo rió e igual que yo. Me acerque a Bella y le di su abrazo.- Feliz día Bella.

-Feliz Día Esme-me separe de ella y en mi mochila busque los regalos, dulceros y tarjetas de cada uno, se los tendí y me dijeron "gracias" ellos también rebuscaron en sus respectivas mochilas y Edward me entrego un CD me imagino que con música que el debió de haber compuesto con su piano y Bella me dio un camafeo que dentro tenía una foto de ella y yo de pequeñas.

-Gracias.-les dije y en ese preciso instante sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases de ese día.-Nos vemos.-les dije y les di un último abrazo ya que con ellos no tenía ninguna hora de clase.

Cuando abracé a Bella me susurro al oído.- Suerte.- supongo que Edward lo escucho y cuando la tomo por la cintura le dijo a su oído_.-"__**No pudiste haberte esperado".-**_para ese entonces ya había caminado unos cuantos pasos.

Pero esperen… suerte conque? Todos habían estado actuando extraño pero no le tome importancia, me apresure a llegar al aula de clase sino llegaría tarde a la clase y no quería que me pusieran reporte.

Las clases fueron normales, pase:

Matemáticas con mi maestra Samantha, estábamos viendo ecuaciones algo que mis demás compañeros no entendían pero yo las amaba y nos dejó unos ejercicios escritos en el pizarrón.

Biología con el Sr. Banner, veíamos la sexualidad cosa que a mis compañeros les daba pena o asco pero cada vez que preguntaba el maestro yo levantaba la mano y respondía a sus preguntas; él nos dejó un esquema para copiar en el pizarrón.

Cada vez que levantaba la mirada para ver el pizarrón Carlisle Cullen volteaba la vista al frente y cada que bajaba la vista sentía que me estaba mirando pero no le tome importancia

Artes con la Sr. Cope esta vez en la clase toque el piano e interprete la melodía de una canción que había escrito una vez para mi familia, en cambio Carlisle Cullen tocó la guitarra la melodía de una canción que supongo que debió de haber compuesto porque nunca la había escuchado.

Llegó la clase de Español con la maestra Reneesme pero ella había enfermado y no se presentó por lo que días antes me avía avisado que iba a faltar y me dejo unas copias de un examen que les debía de repartir; casi terminaba de repartir las hojas cuando unas niñas de 3ero de prepa (un año mayores que nosotros) llegaron y empezaron a repartir las cartas del buzón del amor.

_**Se me olvido comentarles lo del buzón del amor; en mi escuela organizaron una especie de buzón en el que a cada salón les asignaban un color y de acuerdo al color debías de entregar la carta del color correspondiente, el buzón era para enviar cartas a tus amigos, novio o novia o para declarártele o confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien. No era obligatorio hacer una carta o ponerle tu nombre al final. Lo que si debías poner era el nombre de la persona a quien le escribías la carta y del grado y grupo en el que estaba.**_

Las chicas comenzaron a nombrar a las personas dueñas de las cartas; yo imagine que no iba a recibir cartas pero recibí cuatro imagine que eran de: Alice, Carmen, Bella y Rosalie. Casi cada uno de mis compañeros recibieron entre dos y tres cartas pero quien recibió más fue Carlisle y recibió…. 40 CARTAS Y ERAN TODAS DE DISTINTOS COLORES!... yo solo veía que el revisaba el remitente y las iba apartando y al final tiro todas a la basura. Espere a que las chicas terminaran de dar las cartas y se fueran para continuar con mi trabajo. Cuando termine de repartir las hojas me fui a mi lugar y me senté a leer las cartas.

Me sorprendí al momento de que leí los remitentes: Aro, Cayo, Marco y la última carta no tenía remitente pero me dispuse a leer.

_1era carta:_

_Esme:_

_Eres una chava muy muy hermosa, tienes unas muy lindas, sexys y atractivas piernas. Y de tus pechos ni se diga pero en fin._

_Hoy es San Valentín y te quisiera invitar a mi casa a cenar y a "platicar" toda la noche._

_Tú decides nena ojala y tu respuesta sea sí._

_ATTE: Aro Vulturi_

Esta carta me dio mucho asco y la verdad la tire de inmediato a la basura. Me dispuse a leer la segunda carta:

_2da carta:_

_Esmeralda:_

_Creo que así te llamas no? … no importa quisiera decirte que eres toda una mujercita muy inteligente y responsable, hermosa, y algo un poco lela._

_Estamos a 14 de febrero y quisiera que fueras mi compañera del día de hoy._

_Tu y yo haríamos una gran pareja, incluso me imagino un futuro tu y yo con tres hijos._

_Sé que le gustas a mis hermanos pero no me importa también me gustas a mí._

_Te veré muy pronto amada mía._

_ATTE: Cayo Vulturi_

Inmediatamente después de leerla la tire al igual que la anterior y como la siguiente era de Marco Vulturi la deseche de inmediato porque el más pervertido de los Vulturi era Marco y no quería ver las asquerosidades que me habría escrito así que me seguí por la última carta que era la que no tenía remitente.

4ta Carta

Esme:

Espero estés bien, mira este día es importante al menos para mí.

Desde hace tiempo te eh querido decir que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y no me eh atrevido a decírtelo por miedo a que tú me rechaces o pienses que es una broma.

La primera vez que te vi pensé que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo frente a un ángel pero me puse a pensar "¿Qué abre hecho yo como para estar con este ángel?" entonces caí en cuenta de que no estaba en el cielo pero que si me había encontrado con un ángel, el más hermoso de todos.

Las razones por las cual estoy enamorado de ti son:

*Eres una niña muy simpática

*Hermosa como nadie en la tierra

*Eres el sinónimo de nobleza y bondad

*Tú eres el sol de mí existir

*Me deslumbras con tu inteligencia

*No eres como las otros chavas de tu edad

*Tú eres especial

Quizá me atreva a declararme ante ti en persona pero soy muy tímido y contigo me pondría muy nervioso. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta de quién soy pero solo te puedo decir que estoy más cerca de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Espero y te gusten el oso y las rosas.

Te quiero mucho.

C.C.

Leí la carta completa y estaba con lágrimas en los ojos nadie antes me había dicho algo tan hermoso con esto pero tenía una duda ¿Por qué el creía que lo iba a rechazar? Yo jamás sería capaz de algo así y menos con una persona tan dulce capaz de haber escrito la carta. Minutos después timbraron para el receso.

Salí para irme a mi banca en donde siempre me sentaba a comer la comida que mi madre cada día me echaba. Ángela Weber una chica muy dulce pero tímida se me estaba acercando con un oso algo grande y un ramo de rosas.

-Esme verdad?-me pregunto ella.

-Si Ángela cierto?

.-ella sonrió, asintió y dijo-. Te mandan esto

Lo recibí y después le pregunte:

-Me podrías decir quién

-Lo siento pero no algo arrepentida

-No te preocupes y gracias

-Por nada.-y con eso se alejó algo rápido.

Me volví a sentar a comer y deje el oso y las rosas a mi lado, levante la vista y vi otra vez a Carlisle Cullen mirándome. Ya se me estaba haciendo raro pero gracias a dios timbraron para el reinicio de clases. Agarre mis cosas y me dirigí al salón.

Las últimas cinco horas de clase se me pasaron volando cuando menos lo esperé me encontraba guardando mis cosas para salirme del salón salirme de la escuela e irme a mi casa.

Salí del aula de clases y me dirigía a la salida pero Bella y Edward me detuvieron.

-Esme porque no nos acompañas?-pregunto Bella lo más tiernamente que podía.

-Eh? No lo sé depende de a donde tranquila

-Vamos ir a…-no completo la frase y sospeche que ni siquiera sabía a donde iban a ir.

-Al cine.-dijo Edward.

-Si al cine.-dijo Bella seria y sonriente.

-No lo sé no creo.-dije yo la verdad la idea de ir con una pareja al cine solo para hacer mal tercio no me apetecía.

-Anda le iremos con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.-dijo Edward, peor tantito con tres parejas en el cine, yo sin pareja, no, no quería ir

-De acuerdo.-acepte ya rendida.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento de los alumnos y vimos a Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice junto al convertible de Rosalie y el jeep de Emmett.

Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Carlisle Cullen en la jardinera que estaba en medio del estacionamiento con una guitarra, listo para tocarla, Edward dio un asentimiento de cabeza y Carlisle empezó a cantar y tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo:

_**Fue un día como cualquiera,**_

_**Nunca olvidaré la fecha**____**  
**__**Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar**____**  
Algo mágico pasó,**_

_**Tu sonrisa**__** me atrapó**_

_****__**Sin permiso me robaste el corazón**____**  
**__**Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**____**  
**__**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**____**  
**__**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**___

_****__**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**____**  
**__**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**____**  
**__**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**____**  
**__**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**____**  
**__**Y todo gracias a ti**____**  
**_

_****__**Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra**____**  
**__**Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad**____**  
**__**Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión**____**  
**__**Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos**____**  
**__**Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo**___

_****__**Me devolviste la ilusión**____**  
**__**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**____**  
**__**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**____**  
**__**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**___

_****__**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**____**  
**__**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**____**  
**__**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**____**  
**__**Y todo gracias a ti**_

Yo había escuchado atentamente como cantaba y reconocí que era la canción de la melodía que había interpretado en el receso. Lo que no sabía era ¿A quién le había dedicado esa canción? Me sentí muy celosa por cualquiera que fuera la afortunada. Cuando volví a la realidad observe como toda la escuela se había reunido en el estacionamiento y lo habían visto cantar. Está Sulpicia (la ex - novia de Aro) se le acerco con un andar atrevido y de superioridad con sus "amigas" Didyme y Athenedora.

-Carlisle mi amor me encanto la canción.-dijo algo hipócrita a mi criterio.

-Lo lamento Sulpicia pero está canción no era para ti

-¿Ah no?.-dijo algo enojada.-¿y entonces para quién era?.- preguntó retándolo y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Es para Esme Platt.-dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Esme? ¿La nerd? ¿La patito feo?.-preguntó Sulpicia casi gritando eufórica.

Carlisle solo asintió.

-¿Escuche bien Ali?.-le pregunte a la duendecillo que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-Claro que si Esme.-dijo con su voz cantarina.- Carlisle se estaba acercando hacia nuestra dirección.

-Y bien ¿te gusto la canción?.-preguntó una vez frente a mí y yo solo pude asentir.- La compuse inspirado en ti aunque Edward me ayudo.-dijo sonriendo.

"Ahora entendía porque una semana antes de esta fecha no pasaban tiempo conmigo"

-Es linda.-sonreí-. Supongo que Bells, Ali, Rose, Em y Jas también tuvieron que ver en esto no?

-Supones bien.-río-. Y siendo San Valentín te preguntó.- se inco en una posición; la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la derecha apoyada en el piso dejando la guitarra de un lado, me tomo de la mano izquierda entre las suyas y dijo.- Mi hermoso ángel caramelo ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?.

Para ese entonces la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido, los únicos que quedaban eran mis amigos.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando el chico más hermoso del colegio me estaba invitando a mí la chica nerd como todos me dicen.

-Carlisle que buena broma eres muy creativo.-dijo lo mas calmada.

-No es una broma Esme.-dijo algo triste

-¿Estás seguro?.-quise asegurarme.

-Muy seguro.

-Bueno en ese entonces… Si.-dije sonriendo

-De acuerdo … yo entiendo … sé que t… espera … ¿dijiste si?.-pregunto algo confundido

-Si.-sonrei, seguido de esto me agarro de la cintura me cargo y se puso a dar vueltas conmigo en el estacionamiento con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios

-Gracias.-murmuraba conmigo en el aire yo solo podía reir; una vez cuando me bajo me abrazo.- Muchas gracias mi reí.

-Gracias a ti mi ángel rubio.-y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Desde eso han pasado 10 años; diez hermosos años junto a mi hermoso ángel rubio, cinco años después nos casamos y ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala de nuestra casa junto con nuestros amigos y mi ángel en medio de todos nosotros cantando nuestra hermosa canción y yo a su lado… y así estaríamos para siempre._

Hola de nuevo vengo con otro ONE-SHOT no se que tal quedo asi que…

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
